<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You’re Home by PH03N1X_360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518519">When You’re Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360'>PH03N1X_360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Quarantine, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many weeks apart, Simon and Baz are reunited (in person) due to Baz getting locked out of his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You’re Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song ‘When You’re Home’ from the musical ‘In the Heights’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Christ, it’s three in the morning. <em>What</em>?” Simon looks blurry-eyed as he opens the door at last. He’s wrong, it’s 3:02, but that’s not the point. He’s cute like this, his hair is a mess and I love his glasses. He looks shocked and a tad apologetic when he realizes it’s me.</p><p>“Finally,” I push past him and slip inside he and Penny’s shared flat. “I brought you both an apology beverage,” I say as Penny shows up in a fuzzy white bathrobe and flips on a light.</p><p>“Baz?” She squints in the bright light. “What are you doing here? I thought you and your family was hiding in a bunker somewhere until COVID-19 is over, Simon won’t shut up about it, he was so sad...”</p><p>“I was,” I say sarcastically, stifling a yawn. “They were showing the original Jurassic Park in the theaters, so I snuck out to go see it. Trouble is, I got locked out of the house and my family won’t let me go back in. They think I’m contaminated. Anyway, my keys were in the house, so I walked to the bus station, picked up a cab, got dropped at the nearest tube station, rode that to the nearest stop, and walked the rest of the way. That being said, may I please sleep on your couch?” I say in one breath before flopping down without waiting for their answer. Penny nods, and Simon launches himself at me for a hug. His inertia sends us both to the floor, and Penny doubles over laughing. Simon and I untangle ourselves before he presses a small kiss to my forehead.</p><p>“I missed you...” He says, face now buried in my shoulder.</p><p>“I saw you yesterday,” I say.</p><p>“In person,” He clarifies. “It’s been 26 weeks, 3 days, and 8 hours or so,”</p><p>“Really? You’ve been counting?”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you haven’t been, too,”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, you’re right,” I grin. “Seriously, though. I am exhausted, you need to let go,” He chuckles, but finally concedes to release me.</p><p>“You take the bed, I can sleep on the couch,” Simon says, gesturing towards the couch.</p><p>“No way, I’m crashing your party here, I get the couch,” I scramble onto the couch.</p><p>“Enough!” Penny cuts in. I completely forgot she is still here. “You guys are dating, just share the bed. Please be quiet though, it’s been a long day and I need sleep.” She winks at Simon, who has gone beet red, and she’s gone.</p><p>“We don’t have to if you don’t want to...” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.<br/>I roll my eyes, grab his arm, and drag him back to his room.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>The room is blindingly bright the next morning, but the sun lights up Simon’s golden curls, so I’m not complaining. Nothing happened last night, I was really tired and so was he. Nevertheless, I slept better than I have in ages. The change in his breathing lets me know he’s awake, and his eyes flutter open, slightly squinting in the sunlight.</p><p>“Morning,” He stretches, and I get to watch the muscles shift in his shoulders. It’s really something... my thoughts are rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>“Are you decent?” She shouts through the door.</p><p>“Yes!” He shouts back. Penny cracks open the door and hands out tea.</p><p>“You don’t have to get up yet, but I’m making breakfast,” Penny says. “Don’t take too long, I will eat all of the scones,” She goes back into the kitchen. I start to get up, but a hand on my arm stops me.</p><p>“Stay?” Simon pleads.</p><p>I do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>